Cannibal Addict
by Kyouko Hori
Summary: A cannibal, a samurai, a bookman, and a judge fight against the Black Order and Central. Three detectives must work alongside with the cannibal. What happens when secrets unfold about the cannibal? What is this feeling that the samurai can't purge? Arekan! Meaning seme Allen x uke Kanda! No flames! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Cannibal Addict**

"Oi, Kanda! This is completely insane! Do you know who you are going to ask help from?! He's a fucking sick, psychopathic, cannibal!" Lavi yelled at his partner as he ran to catch up to said person.

Lavi Bookman Jr. and Kanda Yu, were both detectives of high class. Both men solved many cases, except for one. The NOAH Clan were a gang that killed, tortured, raped, and massacred several innocent without mercy or justice. The police department didn't bother with the case until it got out of control for them to handle. So they called Central and told them about the case. Central sent their best men to help the Black Order police department.

In which they received Kanda and Lavi to work on the case. Both men had their apartment filled with papers, post-its, books, files, a billpoard filled with pins, pictures, and strings attached to the pins. Both were frustrated to the point where Kanda smashed several vases, cups, plates, tables, and chairs.

Until Lavi received a file from Komui, the chief of the black order, from a male that used to belong to the NOAH's.

Allen Walker was locked up in Psychiatric Hospital or more known as an Asylum. The male was twenty-one and was locked up for murdering his own lover, and ate her, as well as her bones. Not a single thing of his lover was left. The male used to have brown hair with milky grey eyes. Until going insane, had his hair color changed to a silvery white, and a scar that he himself had clawed. The male was the same height as Kanda as well with long hair. White silver long hair that reached to his waist.

After killing his lover, he started murdering person after person, eating their flesh and intestines. The police wasn't able to capture him, until Central sent a detective named Cross Marian, whom had successfully captured the albino.

Though after a year or two, Cross adopted Allen when he was seventeen and had visited the cannibal daily. No one knew the reason why Cross had wanted to adopt the cannibal and never got an answer. A few months afterwards he disappeared into thin air. The albino had been locked up inside the asylum for four years after eating several female nurses and males, that couldn't be saved by the time the securities had entered the scene.

Allen Walker was known as the Fourteenth Noah, the Noah of Music. His lover had made a report of him missing one day, a year later he was found, that was when the changes started being seen by his lover. The brown hair was no more, no more kindness, no more sincereness, no more gentleness, just a psychopathic cannibal.

The lover that was eaten was known as Lenalee Lee, Komui's only family. In her last final moments, with her own blood she scribbled to forgive her lover and to save him from the madness that the NOAH had implanted in him. Komui was beyond devastated but knew Allen Walker very well and he blamed the NOAH for what they had done to his family.

Komui had been the one to sent for help to Central. When he met the two males he asked them to solve the case and save Allen Walker. Both males looked at each other for a moment before the red-head said that they would do their best. But saving the white-haired male probably couldn't.

Kanda didn't waste a second the moment Komui left the apartment, and dragged the red-head to the asylum. In which we are correctly brought to at the very moment.

"Shut the fuck up, stupid rabbit. If your too much of a cunt to be inside an asylum go back into car. I don't have time for you!" Kanda snarled as he banged his fist on the window for visitors.

The nurse inside the room jolted and turned towards Kanda, a hand over heart. "G-Give me a moment!"

Kanda turned on his heel and crossed his arms, facing the redhead. "He's the only one who knows about the NOAH's. And we need as much information as we can get to capture those bastards no matter what. But if your scared then get the fuck out!" Kanda pointed towards the entrance as he glowered at the other.

Lavi paled and raised his hands in mock surrender. Before both were interrupted by the nurse.

"Excuse me? May I know your names and the reason why you are here?" She handed them a clipboard and pen, through the small hole that was under the window.

Lavi grabbed the clipboard and pen, as he scribbled their names down, and the reason why they came. He slid it back into the hole, handing it back to the nurse.

The nurse looked through the information and her eyes widened before she swallowed. "U-Um.. Are you sure this the patient you want to see..?" She asked as she looked at the two detectives.

"No shit. Now hurry the fuck up." Snarling, Kanda walked towards the door that was beside the room where the nurse was.

"O-Okay. Give me a moment." She scrambled towards the corner of the room and pressed a button.

There was a loud buzzing sound and the the sound of the door unlocking for the detectives. Yanking the door open, Kanda and Lavi walked in as another nurse walked up to them.

This time the nurse was a male and was carrying a white tin. "Please place your belongings and weapons inside the box. Once the visit is over, you can pick them up here. Its for safety and I'm pretty sure you gentlemen know how to defend yourselves."

Kanda did as he was told but Lavi seemed hesitant, until Kanda glowered at him did he place his weapon and belongings inside the tin.

Both males followed the nurse to an elevator and pressed the last button. Lavi noticed this.

"Why to the top of the building?"

The nurse turned to lavi raising a confused brow. "Actually that's to the bottom of the building, where the most of the lunatics are in. Those who are far gone from being helped and had lost their sanity. If you want to go up, you take the other elevator. We didn't design this building, so ask the chief about it."

Lavi paled as he pressed his fingertips against his forehead and leaned back against the wall, keeping his head down. "Holy hell.."

Kanda smirked as he looked at his frightened partner.

The elevator made a soft, silent 'ding' as it finally stopped. The trio of males walked out of the elevator and walked down the corridor. Several screams, bangs, and scratches were heard as they passed by several rooms. The dim lights in the corridor making it more creepier looking.

Lavi jumped several times and stayed close behind Kanda. Kanda simply rolled his eyes but couldn't help the weariness in the pit of his stomach.

The nurse stopped in front of a white door with the number fourteen on in. Kanda snorted at the irony, before he heard a melodic voice behind the door singing.

"Intestine tart with special sauce..~

Decorate it with an eye and put on more cream..~"

Lavi clutched Kanda's sleeve as he shuddered at what the voice said. "K-Kanda.. I think this was a bad idea.."

"Scared, stupid rabbit?" Kanda smirked as he looked at the redhead.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door and a loud keen, causing the trio to jolt and scramble away from the door. Both males felt the end of their hairs go up at the sound. Lavi turned to Kanda with a sly smirk, teasing. "At least I'm not the only one scared."

"Sh-Shut up!" Kanda grumbled under his breath as he straightened his coat and turned towards the nurse. "Well? Hurry up and open up!"

The nurse seemed to hesitate before taking his keys out. Sliding a key with the number fourteen in the key hole, the nurse faced the door. "Allen Walker, step away from the door. I'm going to open up, you have visitors."

"Visitors, you say? Its not Cross?" The same melodolic voice questioned.

"No, its detectives. Now, back away from the door." The nurse ordered Allen.

"Oho..~"

The nurse opened the door and allowed the detectives to go in, before locking it.

Lavi freaked out and started banging on the door. "Oi! Why did you lock us up in here with this freak?! Open up!"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit! We can defen-" Kanda was cut off by a loud hiss and turned towards the sound.

Kanda and Lavi's breathe hitched at the sight of Allen Walker.

Their stood the albino with a straightjacket and a muzzler on his mouth. Milky silver eyes stated at the detectives with a glint of hunger. A chain around the albinos neck was the only thing holding him back from the detectives. Long silver locks, swaying at the movement as the the albino backed away.

"So what are two detectives doing here at my humble home? Hm?" Allen asked as he walked towards his bed and sat down, crossing his legs.

Kanda could swear that he heard the other smirking. "We're here about the case of the NOAH's and we know you're a part of them. We want to know what you know about them." Kanda spoke as he took out his notepad and pen.

"The NOAH's, you say? Hm.. Gee.. I don't know. In exchange for what?" Allen snickered, turning to his head towards Lavi.

Lavi shuddered as he felt the albinos hungry gaze upon him.

"I'll talk if you let met eat your friend there. His green eye would make a perfect topping for a intestine tart. The moment I stab his eye with a fork and place it in my mouth, when I bight it, it'll pop, filling my mouth with the utmost mouth watering red liquid." A cackle rang through the room, as the cannibal threw his head back seeing Lavi pale.

Lavi covered his mouth as bile rose in the back of his throat at the sickening description the other gave.

Kanda shuddered but continued. "No. I want you to answer my fucking questions. Now tell me what do you know about the NOAH's?"

"Oo..~ Feisty aren't we?"Another cackle before the room went silent. "What do I get if I tell you about the NOAH's?"

"Nothing."

"Now, now. That won't do. If you want information then I want flesh. Deal?"

"I said no! Fucking hell! Answer my questions or els-"

"Or else what? You don't have your weapons. You don't have anyway to contact for help. That nurse is long gone. Why do you think I always got away with my meals? Why do YOU think you were sent HERE?" Both males froze at the cannibals question.

Allen snickered as he stood up and stalked at his prey slowly, as to not frighten them. "Who do you think the people I ate were? Why do you think neither of the people I ate were saved?" Allen finally stopped in front of the pair.

Kanda and Lavi both were glued to their spot and then it clicked.

Lavi's eye widened and was shaking violently as he took a step back, clutching his head. "N-No way.. W-We.. Were.. W-We were tricked.."

"Why, yes. Did you know that the NOAH bought Central? And the Black Order? Your both high class detectives. The kind of detectives that can get in the way of the NOAH's plans." The straightjacket fell to the floor.

"So the only way to get rid of high class detectives, they sent them to me. They gave the same gullible story to every high class detective. 'The NOAH's are getting out of control. We need help immediately, please send help.' And then Central sent their best detectives to the Black Order. In which later on they receive a file about me." The muzzler landed a few feet behind the straightjacket.

Lavi and Kanda back away from the cannibal, their backs bumping against the wall.

"They come to me and start interrogating me. Once I tell them the truth, they get frightened and before they scream, I devour them. You both are the last detectives. So please make this enjoyable." The chain collapses to the floor before the albino lunges towards the males **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cannibal Addict**

Kanda grabbed Lavi's collar and dove underneath the albino. Both males rolled onto their knees as they had successfully dodged the attack.

The albino pressed his hands against the wall and a knee as he threw himself back. Landing a few feet in front of the males, he looked at them over his shoulder, a wide sadistic smile spreading across his lips. Allen turned around and bent down as he grabbed the chain, yanking it off the wall as he walked towards his meals. Holding tightly onto the chain, the cannibal spun it around before whipping it at the redheads chest.

Lavi yelped as he felt his shirt being torn and a slight sting on his chest. Hissing, he covered the wound, backing away further more. Only to stumble onto the bed when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

The cannibal cackled as he spun the chain once more, before turning his attention to Kanda. Kanda got in a fighting stance, that was until the chain wrapped around his ankle, said ankle was yanked and he collapsed with a grunt. Before Kanda could react, the cannibal straddled hips, wrapping the chain around him, successfully pinning his arms by his side. Making sure that it was tight enough but not to painful, he slid his hand underneath the bed and pulled out a key along with a lock. The cannibal wrapped the other end of the chain to the bed post, locking it with the lock and slid the key in Kanda's pony tail, smirking. "Now be good while I eat your partner."

"Fuck you! Let me go, you psychotic monster! You'll pay for this! I'll tear you apart with Mugen!"

Kanda snarled as he struggled with chains. Allen purred, and leaned his head down, pressing a soft chaste kiss on Kanda's forehead. Soft silver locks caressing Kanda's cheeks, he froze and felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

Allen stood up and looked at Lavi. Lavi sat on the bed, frozen in fear, trembling violently. Snickering, the cannibal walked back and grabbed his straightjacket, tearing off a piece of cloth.

"St-Stop! Pl-Please don't do this! Please!" Lavi screamed as he crawled further away from the cannibal, his back hitting the wall. Allen purred, a sadistic smile spreading across his lips once more, sharp canines glinting in the dim light, grabbing the redheads ankles and yanked him close. Lavi yelped and threw a punch towards the latter, only to have it caught.

Allen smirked as he crushed the others hand, a piercing scream echoing of the walls. Pinning both hands above Lavi's head, he tied them with the cloth and straddled his waist. "Scream more for me, Lavi-chan.." The cannibal cooed as he cupped the redheads cheek, brushing his tongue against the other cheek. Silver locks cascaded around them, trapping them within the white curtain from the outside world. He trailed a pale hand down the others chest, nails digging deep within the flesh, tearing it, blood seeping through the gashes as another scream echoed in the room.

"Get the fuck off of him, you fucking monster! Release me this instant! You fucking snowflake!" Kanda continued struggling with the chains, feeling helpless as heard another scream from his partner.

"Kanda..! Kan-da..! He-lp.. Me..!" Lavi started sobbing at the unbearable pain on his chest and hand. Tears began to seep from the corner of his eye in an endless flow.

The cannibal lapped Lavi's tears, and pressed a chaste on kiss on the eye patch. Lavi froze and looked at the other with a wide eye. "Wh-Wha..?"

The cannibal pressed his index finger against his lips, a gesture telling him to stay quiet. He crawled off the latter and straddled Kanda's waist for the second time. Kanda snarled and started struggling once more, bucking his hips in an attempt to throw the cannibal off. The cannibal snickered, punching the latter across the face repeatedly, as he cackled. Kanda could grunt until he heard a sickening crack and a scream tore from his lips when he felt his jaw dislocate. The cannibal purred once more and pressed a chaste kiss on the dislocated jaw. He trailed his lips down the milky neck, flicking his tongue, and nipped at the detectives collarbone. Kanda's breath hitched and shuddered, a soft groan escaping his lips. Cobalt eyes widened, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. The cannibal snickered before brushing his tongue against Kanda's pulse point, the latter shuddering. Canines sank into the flesh, tearing it open and swallowed he mouthwatering red liquid that spilled in his mouth. Kanda threw his head back, a painful scream echoing off the room once more.

The cannibal pulled away and lapped at the remaining red liquid, letting the rest drip down onto the floor. Allen licked his lips and pressed them against the detective. Kanda froze, cobalt eyes widening even more. He felt the other cup his cheek, being gentle with his dislocated jaw, kneading his lips against Kanda's gently. He felt a hand trail down his abdomen, stopping onto his thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. Again, he felt the hand trail lower down to his knee, another sickening crack echoed of the walls. A muffled scream tore from Kanda's lips, thrashing, he turned his head away, a small cry escaping his lips. Finally the cannibal stood up and looked at both males, satisfied, he walked towards the door, pulling out a key from his back pocket of his white slacks. Sliding in the key inside the keyhole, he opened the door and stepped out for a moment.

"Kanda.."Lavi spoke, a hiss escaping his lips as he rolled onto his side and slowly sat up. "Why didn't he eat us..?"

Kanda grunted in response. His jaw was hurting a lot, he couldn't even speak as he turned his head to face the other. Kanda's breathe hitched when he saw the gashes on the others chest, blood pouring out of the woods. He knew that if his partner didn't get any help soon, he would die of blood loss.

Both of their attention were caught when they heard footsteps. Their eyes widened at the sight of a redhead, a white mask covering half of his face as he walked towards the broken detectives. The cannibal was behind the other, a black suitcase in hand, smirking.

* * *

 **Okay, if you're wondering how I'm going to make Kanda fall in love in with Allen since he's a psychopath, I came up with crazy ideas. I'm not sure how I'm going to work this out but I have a few ideas. So just be patient and let the story unfold. - Kyouko Hori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cannibal Addict**

"Y-You.. Cross?!" Lavi gasped as he saw the long haired red head stand in front of them.

Kanda frowned. Cross had disappeared into thin air and here he is like nothing.

Cross lit his cigarette before placing it on his lips. "Oi, brat. Is that enough blood and screaming for the others to believe?"

The long haired cannibal snickered before tilting his head to the side, silver locks cascading down his shoulder. "Why, yes Master. They'll believe it. Do you want the sedatives now?"

"Yeah. We'll take these pair of pussy's back at the hideout." Cross huffed out a puff of smoke and left.

The cannibal sat the suitcase on the bed beside Lavi and pulled out a syringe. "Now don't move. It'll ease the pain for you." Rolling back Lavi's sleeve, he injected the sedative in his vein.

"Wh-Why are you doing this..? I thought you were going to eat us." Lavi asked.

"Lenalee asked me to." Was the only response he received from the cannibal, as he placed the syringe back in the suitcase, before pulling out another.

"I-I thought she was dead.."

He knelt down beside Kanda and rolled up his sleeve, injecting the sedative in his vein as well.

Kanda snarled as he felt fatigue grasping the back of his mind.

"Oh, but she is. I ate her. But before that could happen she asked to save you from the grasp of NOAH, seeing that she couldn't save her brother." Allen chuckled, as he tucked a raven lock behind Kanda's ear. "Hush, rest now."

Both males passed out, to which the cannibal pulled the key from the samurai and unlocked the lock on the chains. He removed the chains and sat the male up against the wall. Standing up, he placed a knee against the mattress and gently untied the redheads wrist.

Cross walked in and stared at both detectives before sighing. "The beds are outside. Hurry up before they come in and check on them brat." Cross was about to pick up Kanda before an animalistic snarl escaped the cannibals lips. "What?!"

"I call dibs on the samurai! Piss off!" The cannibal shoved Cross away, a dark glint in his silver eyes as he knelt beside Kanda. Gently, he picked up him up, bridal styled and carried him outside the room.

Cross stared in disbelief before shaking his head, grumbling under his breath and picked up Lavi. Allen walked back in with a plastic bag and tore a hole, splattering blood on the floor and bed.

Once both males were placed on the hospital beds. The cannibal and the detective took them down the hall making a left from the elevators. The cannibal ran and then jumped on the bed. Landing beside Kanda's head he laughed as he zoomed past several rooms, throwing his arms in the air.

"Stupid, brat! You're going to kill each other! What the fuck are you doing?!" Cross yelled at Allen as he sped up as well.

After Cross almost had a mini heart attack from what the idiot of his adopted son did. They arrived at the loft, pulling out his keys from his pocket, he unlocked the Supra and carried Lavi in the passenger seat. Once the redhead when seated and buckled, he helped Allen. Allen got inside the car and cradled Kanda's head on his lap, while Cross helped him slipping the male inside the car. Getting inside the drivers seat, he turned on the car and drove out of the loft.

"Hey, Cross? Did he bring me food? I'm really hungry!" Allen whined as he tilted his head back. "The food at the asylum is really gross! I can't live on with just bread and water!"

Cross grunted. "I don't know, idiot. Now let me concentrate!"

* * *

It had taken them three hours to arrive at the hideout. It wasn't much of a 'hideout', seeing that it was a two story house out in the middle of a forest. The house was painted with soft creamy colors, flower beds adorning the home and cherry blossom trees surrounding it. Cross had disappeared to build it along with the help of the cannibal by borrowing money.

Parking in the drive way, he turned off the car and sat there for a while before climbing out.

"Oi, Johnny! Get your scrawny ass out here and help!" Cross hollered as he pulled out Lavi from the passenger seat.

Allen had climbed out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled several suit cases out, placing them on the floor and shut the trunk.

A lanky looking scientist ran out of the house and laughed the moment he saw the cannibal. "Allen! You're safe!"

Johnny latched himself onto Allen's chest, a weak happy laugh escaping his lips as tears streamed down his face. "I'm so glad!"

Allen smiled fondly as he petted the scientists hair, his other hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I'm glad to be back here with you, Johnny. How are you holding up? Not working too hard to the brink of death are you?"

Johnny pulled away and wiped his face, a bright smile on his features. "I'm doing great! And nope! Is there anything you would like?"

Allen grinned and nodded. "Actually, yes. I'm really hungry at the moment. Do you think you can get me something to eat? You know.. The usual?"

Johnny seemed startled for a moment and turned to face Cross.

Cross had been standing there, watching the interaction with the cannibal and the scientist. The moment the scientist turned to look at Cross he recognized the look and shook his head.

A hint of grieve flashed upon his features before it disappeared and turned to the cannibal. "Alright, Allen! Let me help you with the suit cases and then I'll find you something to eat."

Allen nodded eagerly and then went back into the car to pull out Kanda. He carried the long haired male into the house and took him to one of the guest rooms in the second floor.

The guest room was something simple. A king sized canopy bed was placed in the center of the room, blue veils concealing the inside of the bed. Inside the bed were several navy blue and white pillows with white thick blankets. Behind the bed were two big windows, white curtains outlined with navy blue fluttered gently as the wind from the open windows caresses them. A black wardrobe pressed up against the wall beside the door and a closet on the right side of the room. Beside the closet was another door that lead to a bathroom. Within that bathroom was a shower big enough for three people in the corner and a small modern sink beside it.

Allen pulled the curtains aside and placed Kanda gently down on the comfy mattress. He tugged the mans boots off along with his socks and placed them aside. He went to the wardrobe and pulled a black sleeveless tunic and grey pajama pants. Sitting beside Kanda, he began unbuttoning the mans coat off and slid the sleeves down his arms. He continued undressing the man, stopping for a moment to admire the detectives well toned body and once again continued. Kanda laid on the bed in his boxers only as Allen's silver orbs traced every inch of his body. His cold pale fingertips gently caressing the tattoo on Kanda's chest, smiling softly as the man flinched from his cold touch. Grabbing the pajamas, he dressed Kanda before covering him with thick covers. Before he climbed out, he hooked his fingertips around the red string that tied Kanda's hair up and gently tugged it. Successfully, he placed the string aside and spreaded out black locks with a tinge of blue.

Allen folded Kanda's clothing and placed them on the end of the bed. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind quietly as he headed downstairs.

Johnny had left the suitcases that belonged to the detectives at the entrance. Allen peeked out the window and sure enough the car was gone. Signifying that the scientist had left to get him his meal. Licking his lips, he picked up the suitcases and walked back up the stairs. Humming to himself, he left Kanda's suitcase just outside the door and headed to Lavi's room. He knocked twice on the door before he went inside. Cross was nowhere to be seen, meaning that the drunker bastard had gone downstairs to drink.

Allen sighed as he placed the suitcase beside the bed. The room wasn't the same as Kanda's, certainly it had a king sized bed but without the canopy. Instead of the decorations being navy blue this room was dark green. The cannibal turned his attention to the soft snoring of the other man in the bed. He went to the bathroom only to come back out with a first aid kit. He sat on the bed and gently grabbed Lavi's broken hand. Sighing in relief, he realized that he had only broke the man's wrist and turned his gaze to the tattered bloody shirt. The gashes were not too deep, dried blood coated the mans milky flesh. He got up and went to the bathroom, wetting a rag with warm water. He sat back down on the bed, gently cleaning the wounds. Afterwards he rubbed ointment on the cuts and patched them up.

He stood up and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. He spotted Cross leaning against the sink and staring at the floor with a blank look on his face.

"Oi."

Cross blinked and looked at Allen with a frown. "What do you want, brat?"

Allen silently stared at Cross before he shrugged. "I need Johnny to check up on one of the detectives. I broke their jaw and knee."

"The hell? I told you not to go too far, idiot!"

"Couldn't you have been any more specific?! Be thankful that I didn't end up eating them, you drunken perverted bastard!"

"Shut up, idiotic pansy!"

"Alcoholic slut!" Allen grabbed an ice pack and left the kitchen as he ignored Cross.

He went upstairs and headed to Johnny's room. Going inside, he looked through the scientists medical kit and found a splint and painkillers that he needed. He left the room and went to Lavi's room with a sigh. Sitting beside the redhead he grabbed a pillow, placing the broken wrist on it gently. Seeing that it was swollen he placed the ice packet on it.

Lavi jolted out of his sleep the moment he felt the prickling cold on his flesh, flicking his gaze towards the cannibal. He green eye widened, Allen caught sight of Lavi staring at him and placed his hand on the latter's forehead.

"You have a slight fever.. I'll give you some painkillers, alright?"

Lavi hesitated before he nodded.

Allen got up from the bed and went inside the bathroom, filling up a glass with water. He emerged from the bathroom and sat down. He shook two pills from the bottle and pressed them against Lavi's lips.

Lavi opened his mouth and swallowed them accompanied by water as Allen cradled the back of his head.

Placing the cup aside, he checked the wrist and sighed as he waited in silence.

Lavi decided to break it. "Why.. Why exactly did Lenalee want to save us?"

Allen looked at the male and crossed his arms, as he turned to look out the window.

"How much do you know about the NOAH?"

Lavi scratched his cheek with his good hand. "I only know that they murder, rape, etc. That's all the information we pretty much had."

Allen rubbed a pale on his face and sighed. "Alright then. The NOAH actually are a family. More like a psychotic family. They were perfectly fine until the gang leader lost his head and began committing murders. Inviting drugs into the family line. New too all of this and feeling uncertain a man and his brother from the NOAH left the gang to seek for a new family. The man joined a circus, feeling at home and stayed with them until he retired and came upon an orphan. He adopted the orphan the moment he grew attached to the child and took him in. His brother disappeared when he joined the circus. As the man and the child grew old with his adoptive son there was.. An accident.."

Allen choked back on a sob and clinched a fist against his mouth.

Lavi stared at the cannibal in astonishment. He for sure thought that this man in front of him had lost every bit of his sanity. Yet here he was telling him a story that was killing him. Meaning that this man was still clinging to what little sanity he had.

Allen took a deep breathe before he continued. "That man died as he said his last words to the child. The child had gone through a very traumatic experience, his brown hair fading to the color white. As the child wondered around aimlessly he came across another man that told him that he knew about his adoptive father. Trusting him, the man took care of him until he recovered from his trauma. The child grew older and began attending school. In high school he met a girl, a girl that he deeply fell in love with. Until he was taken away from the NOAH. The NOAH found out about him when his adoptive father was found dead. They tried to convince the teenager to join their psychotic family but he refused. So they went to drastic measures of forcing him to watch murder, rapes, and to devour flesh. It happened daily to the point where he began losing his sanity. There he met a scientist that had been kidnapped from the Black Order. The scientist cured his injuries and comforted him. That scientist had helped the teenager until he lost his sanity and devoured two of the NOAH's when they brutally hurt the scientist. The scientist, even though he was terribly wounded, helped the cannibalistic teenager escape the mansion."

"W-Wait.. You're telling me. That what happened to the child was.. You?" Allen looked at Lavi and smiled.

"Yes. Mana Walker."

"Huh?" Lavi sat there dumbfounded.

"That was the name of my adoptive father. The man that took me in Neah and then he disappeared. The two NOAH's that I ate were two twins that went by Jasdevi. The scientist lives with me here. He'll be checking up on you later. His name is Johnny."

"I-I see.. Can I ask you something?"

Allen looked at Lavi as he pulled his long hair to the side and tied them up with a red ribbon. "Go on." He removed the ice and slid the splint unto the redheads wrist, wrapping tightly but just enough to move it around.

Lavi sat up straight and stared into steel eyes. "You aren't completely insane, right?"

Allen simply smiled and stood up. "Who knows." And left the room, closing the door quietly.

Lavi sat in bed lost in thought. 'Just.. What the hell is going on here..?'

* * *

It was clawing at the back of his mind.

He felt its claws scratching the walls he surrounded his mind in.

It wanted out..

It was hungry..

It craved for flesh..

It was calling out his name..

 _Allen.. Allen.. ALLEN!_

 _Shut up.. Shut up.. Shut up.. Go away.. SHUT UP!_

A sneer slipped across Allen's lips as he grabbed the lamp and threw it across the room. The lamp smashed into pieces. Alerting the general and scientist that it was happening again. The cannibal grabbed a shard from the lamp.

Allen threw the door open and slipped out of his room. He headed towards THAT room that was made specifically for him. The room that Johnny made for his cravings and hunger.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, before walking inside he locked it once more. He faced his victim. A sinister, hungry smile spread across his lips.

His victim stared at him in fear and a muffled whimper, as she struggled against the bonds. A twelve year old sat on the cold cement floor. Golden locks touched the floor while pale legs shivered violently. Blue orbs locked with silver, as the cannibal walked closer to the girl. He knelt down and tore off the gag.

"What's your name, child?" He smiled sweetly as he cupped her cheek.

"L-Lala.. M-My name is Lala sir.. Wh-What are you going to do..? Pl-Plea-" Allen cut her off by placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

"Sh, Lala. It'll be over soon. I'll let you go."

The girl blushed faintly before she nodded.

A smirk spread across lips. Too sinister on his innocent features before he sliced her throat open with the shard of the lamp.

Lala's eyes widened in shocked as blood started to pour down from her neck slowly. "E-Eh..?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. When I meant that I was letting you go, I meant by eating you, honey. Don't expect too much you spoiled brat!" Allen cackled as he pulled his hand back and slapped the girl across her face. A cry came from the girl, her back hitting the wall. The cannibal dug his nails in her chest, tearing off her flesh. Blood splattered onto the cold floor, some of it getting onto Allen's pale features and his white long hair. He continued tearing off her flesh, gurgled screams echoed in the room, swallowed by maniacal laughter. Several smacking noises were soon followed after as pieces of flesh were thrown in the room.

The screamed died off after, the twelve year old died due to blood loss. Allen cotinued tearing her flesh off and her clothes, before digging his fingers in her eyes. Yanking them out of the eye socket with a sickening pop, he flicked his tongue against one of them. A purr of satisfaction escaped his lips.

He placed them aside before digging his hands in her intestines. He tore off a lung and sunk his teeth in it, blood gushing in his mouth. He moaned as he ate the lung, its partner following after. He ripped the heart open, blood spurting into his face and clothes. He devoured every part of the body, soon following was the flesh. Sharp canines tore flesh off, finishing its meals. Allen laid on the floor as he picked up an eyeball, staring into dull lifeless orb. He popped it into his mouth and chewed it, another blissful moan escaping his lips. Savouring the eye, he grabbed the other and ate it.

He laid there for a few more minutes before he stood up. Blood dripped onto the floor as he unlocked the door. Walking out, he locked it and went to Johnny's room. He went in without knocking and saw the scientist hunched over his desk, trembling.

"Johnny, clean out the room." At hearing Allen's voice he jumped.

"O-Oh! Okay! You can go to bed now, Allen!" Johnny exclaimed as he stood up.

Allen nodded and headed to room, making a turn before he felt someone bump into his chest.

"Watch it, monster!" Kanda snarled as he rubbed the sore spot on his nose. His navy blue orbs widened when he saw the cannibal soaked in blood.

Allen grinned, tilting his head to the side. "Kanda." He grabbed a dark bluish lock of hair and pressed it against his lips. "How good are you at cutting hair?"

* * *

 **A/N: In all honesty, I don't whether any of you noticed any mistakes. But I am hell as sure that I have too many mistakes here. So if any of you know of any open beta's or offer yourself could you please PM me? I will be forever thankful towards your kindness.**


End file.
